Draco-Cards
Draco-Cards is a popular TCG among children in the Vale. It was created in 2199 by Ubertus Geo, known simply as U. Geo, a former Terramancer and trinket collector. He enchanted the cards. The cards display pictures of different dragons with small amount of information about each dragon. The dragons are categorized by their element and type. They also have a "special ability", which is pretty unique. Gameplay Aim The aim of the game is to defeat all the opponent's dragons. Set Up Each player gets ten draco-cards, which they set out (face up) in a pyramid formation (1 at the top, 2 at the second layer, 3 at the third and 4 at the bottom). Playing the Game The type represents the power and health of the dragon. A primary does 5 damage, and can withstand 10 damage. A normal hybrid does 10 damage, and can withstand 20 damage. A golden hybrid does 15 damage, and can withstand 30 damage. An Epic dragon does 20 damage, and can withstand 40 damage. A Gemstone, Galaxy, Monolith, Snowflake or Crystalline dragon does 25 damage and can withstand 50 damage. A Mythic dragon does 50 damage an can withstand 100 damage. A Legendary dragon does 75 damage and withstand 150 damage. The element represents the effectiveness of the dragon's attack against another. It usually follows this cycle: Lightning -> Water -> Fire -> Cold -> Air -> Earth -> Metal -> Plant -> Light -> Dark -> Lightning If a fire dragon goes up against a cold dragon, the damage is multiplied by 2. If a fire dragon goes up against a water dragon, the damage is multiplied by 0.5. If a tree dragon would go up against a metal dragon, the damage would remain the same, because the overpowering and the weakness balance each other out. Epic dragons are only strong against themselves. There are eight special abilities. A dragon can only used their special ability once in each game. They are listed here: *Switch - Lets you switch a dragon on the current layer with one on a lower layer. *Revive - Lets you flip over a dragon which has been put out of commission. *Strengthen - Lets you give one dragon the ability to do five more damage than usual. *Protect - Lets you give one dragon the ability to withstand five more damage than usual. *Intimidate - Lets you make an opponent's dragon able to do five less damage than usual. *Weaken - Lets you make an opponent's dragon able to withstand five less damage than usual. *Skip - Exclusive to Kairos. Lets you go over your opponent's turn, have yours two times in a row. *Hatching - Exclusive to Gaia. Lets you replace a dragon which is out of commission with a brand new one from the deck. To see which dragons have which special ability, see here. The player must go through his or her layers one by one. On the first go, only one dragon is available. They may use this dragon against any of the opponent's. Example Game Two young wizards, Larry and Barry, decide to play a game of Draco-Cards. They each draw ten cards. Larry's cards are as follows (from top to bottom): Procyon Dragon, Chrome Dragon, Glowwing Dragon, Willow Dragon, Tulip Dragon, Blazing Dragon, Seed Dragon, Labradorite Dragon, Dawnbringer Dragon and Mirror Dragon. Barry's cards are as follows (from top to bottom): Valor Dragon, Tourmaline Dragon, Lodestone Dragon, Sulfur Dragon, Celtic Dragon, Char Dragon, Trench Dragon, Blizzard Dragon, Thunder Dragon and Nightbloom Dragon. Larry's turn is first. He may only use his Procyon Dragon. Since Galaxy is strong against Galaxy, he looks for a Galaxy dragon to attack. As Barry has none, Larry goes for a weaker one. He attacks Barry's Thunder Dragon, doing 25 damage to it. As all it's health is gone, the Thunder Dragon is turned face down and is considered out of commission. As a price, Larry's Procyon loses 10 of its health (40% of the damage done). It is now Barry's turn. He may only use his Valor Dragon. Since Valor is Olympus, Barry goes for Larry's Dawnbringer Dragon. Larry's Dawnbringer has 40 health. Barry's Valor can usually do 20 damage, but since it is doubled, it does 40, which puts the Dawnbringer out of commission. Larry flips the Dawnbringer over. It is Larry's turn again. He can still only use his Procyon. Instead of picking on the weakest, Larry goes for Barry's Tourmaline Dragon, which is its most powerful. It does 25 damage, which leaves the Tourmaline at 25. The Procyon is at 30 now. Category:Games